


Belle Dame

by grace_zxm



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_zxm/pseuds/grace_zxm
Summary: winter startedWhat also started is the love story  of Lady Capulet and MercutioWeird yet sweet.





	

Mercutio and Lady capulet  
“Do you not know that it’s winter already my dear lady?”   
Lady capulet is on her balcony reading a book when she hear a young voice calling up to her. “ Yes?” she was intended to answer but was surprised by the purple illusion leaning on her boston ivy. “Ah ,good evening signior Mercutio, it’s rare seeing you alone, how are you?”

“Do you not know that it’s winter already, my dear lady.” the repeating of the question fasten the air . Lady capulet close her book and turn to face the child, it’s natural that she considers him a child.

“ I do, why?”

“ Then,I might as well inquire the reason for you wearing such a dress.” What a question! She does have her free choice for dresses doesn’t she? A elegant lady would have her own taste, and the interference to that taste is such a rude action. Besides, what’s the matter with her dress? It’s just casual dress. Well, it is a bit thin for the weather, but if it does not bother her, she doesn’t see any reason why it is bothering Mercutio.Yet she managed to speak with patience.

“ Are you curious or are you caring?” She hopes that the sentence can play the role of a joke and sweep Mercutio away.

“ Both, to be honest, my fair lady.” Mercutio free himself from the stubborn plant of lady capulet’s and straighten out his collar.

“ Personal preference.” are the only words Lady Capulet utters to the child standing under her window. If he resembles his uncle on just a little extent, she would quit worrying about the future of Verona. She once placed a hope on the child, yet the moment she saw him hanging out with the Montagues, her hope collapse like a helpless cabin in an earthquake. 

She has bad feelings for anybody inclined to the Montagues, as a result her is often cold and stern to Mercutio. And for the sack of God she expects the same from Mercutio. She hopes that he can be as hard to her as she him. But everytime, Mercutio seems a little more caring. He asks about her morning, her tea, her nap and even her cat. How she hopes that he would just pass by her house everyday remaining silent, or maybe he would just choose another pass and avoid her house? that would be the best. She hopes that he can hate her, so she can have a better reason of carrying the same feeling toward him. ah, stop you stupid girl. Lady Capulet realizes that she herself is acting like a child. Her husband would blame her for failing to be a grown up. He is never satisfied. Wahtever, she chooses her way, to hell with those opinions. 

It is necessary for her to go in now, for she just shivers a bit and she doesn’t want to catch a cold right at the beginning of winter. There is a long way to go till spring arrives, she has to put herself together.   
Without another word, she launch back to her room and close the glass door behind her. 

“ Why would winter torture us? Don’t you think? Do you not have the eagerness of blaming God for creating winter my dear Lady Capulet? ” Lady Capulet is surprised, for the young voice that she has just shut out appears again right next to her ear. She is not startled, no. As an Escalus, Mercutio has the right of entering the house of Capulet without informing it’s host, or hostess, in this case. Is she annoyed? Definitly. But she managed to sooth herself.

She turned slowly to the green eyes. Those eyes are so soft, it’s hard to imagine that the owner of these eyes are regarded a insane boy in Verona. She would not refuse to die with those eyes watching her. Those eys make her drown. Actually not only his eyes, but his lips his nose his skin hs hair, his everything make her drown. oh Let her drown, just let her.

“ Fair signior Mercutio, it is late, the prince must be longing for your attendency to his dinner. Why waste your time wondering in the garden of the poor Capulet’s?”

“For the garden has you. My belle dame.”

“ You sure enjoys joking.”

“ You would call them joke if you like.”

Lady Capulet doesn’t know what to say next. It is hard when you talk with a person so much younger than you. Well, maybe not. If she considers the age, she is but six years older than him. But that’s a lot. It is enough for their conversation to fail. He is young.

“ My Lady, Have you decided to remain silence for ever?” Mercutio takes a step further. 

“No, oh no. I just…I need to come up with something…you know… to discuss. I felt stuck, I need to think…maybe.” She has forgotten her manner when she speaks. Her noble tones and her forever poem like way of speaking has been forgotten when the boy infront of her throw her questions.

Mercutio chuckled. He reach out his hand for Lady Capulet’s shoulder.   
“Or maybe you would want my help?”

Lady Capulet took a step back, yet failing to step aside her chair, she stumbles over it. The sudden lost of balance force Lady Capulet to close her eyes. This is too embarrase. How could she not realize such an obvious object in her way? She did not see it, that;s for real. The chair is behind her, she is not born with eyes behind her shoulders. She is not born with the power to defy gravity as well. This is one of those moments when you ilsten to God. She is prepared for a knock on the hard wood floor, or maybe left a scare on her elegent back. But she is hold right in the middle of that fall.What’s happening? Did the time just stopped? Lady Capulet opens her eyes, and stares right into the green lake that she was drown into a moment earlier.

“ You have to take care, my lady. You cause worries in me.” Mercutio raise her slowly from the dangerous position and gently sit her in the chair that cause all these chaos. Lady Capulet is still terrified from that fall. She opens her mouth, yet no words come out of it. She just looks up to him like a injured bird. The men, yes, right now she considers him a men, seems to have a special attraction to her right now.

“ You need rest.” Mercutio said. He pick up a blanket on Lady Capulet’s bed and cover her with it. She felt comfy. He move to the back of the chair and stuck his head out from Lady Capulet’s shoulder. She thinks he would wrap his arms around her neck. Or she hopes? But he doesn’t. He just supported himself with the back of the chair and hold his head really close to that of Lady Capulets. “ Is falling a frequent incident here in the house of Caputle?” He smiles like a valentine, “ Because I always say dear Tybalt falls from a stone or a lump or even a wall. It is hard for me to turn a blind eye on it. I assume the Capulets have a trouble maintaining your balance?” Mercutio burst out into his famous laughs. They seems rather tender at the moment.

Lady Capulet wants to say something. But Mercutio does not let her.   
“I once believe the Capulets are strong. Yet every relationship I had with the Capulet’s prove me wrong. My lady, you are fragile, as well as your cousin.” He swing himself to the front of Lady Capulet and kneel at her feet. His face wears so bright a smile that she can find no other place.

She believes that she has remain silent for enough time. “ Your instincts are quite precise. Signior Mercutio. Thankyou for everything.I assume it cause little damage to your noble self?”

“Me? No. Men are born to rescue.”Mercutio draw himself closer to Lady Capulet at a unnoticable rate. He takes Lady Capulet’s hand and examined it. She wants to reject. But her heat won’t let her.

“ You know what people often say?” Mercutio raise his eyes to meet hers and quickly draw them down to where they once were.

“What” Lady Capulet felt drunk. But she is sure that she took no alchol.Oh his hands seem so freezing cold. 

“They say the moment you took somebody’s hand tells you wether you love that person or not.” He gives a sly smile when he finishes.

“Nonsense.” Lady Capulet reply without a change in her eye, or her face.

“I do enjoy believeing in nonsense. I hope you do too.”

For a moment. They keep silent and just let each other wander in their eyes.

At last Lady Capulet raise her head to meet the end of the sea. The sun is falling. Then she lowered her head and meet those eyes of Mercutio. What’s the difference between the sun and these young eyes? She assumes there was none.

She free her hand from his and place them on his cheek. She smiles and gives a kiss to Mercutio on his nose.

“ Little angel. You need to go home don’t you?”

Those cheeks are painted with a blush of rose by her words. He raise up and hold Lady capulet in the waist and finally raise her up horizontally as if he is holding a bride.

“Not without you. My dear lady.”

“you do have to hold in mind that I’ve got a husband.”

“Do I? I think count is on his way to vienna for some old friend reunion.”

“You certainly cares about our family don’t you.”

“No, It’s just you that I care.” He place her gently on her bed and bend over her like a tigger.

“Signior, what do you want now.” Laying on her back, Lady Capulet can not hold but obey. She is smiling gently, but inside her mind she is already crazy.

“What do I want? Are you saying that you don not know what I want?”

“ Do I?” Lady capulet gigles when mocking Mercutio. She feels a pleasure form inside her body, indeed she enjoys that. 

Mercutio is looking at her, smilling. The image of a child had long vanised from her mind. Now, she believes, she is looking at a grown up men. Maybe even a little older than herself.

Her tummy and leggs are under those of Mercutio’s. She felt like a helpless prey, yet she enjoyed it. Sometimes she has to open her eyes wide and force herself back to the real world. Because the pleasure, it is so unreal.

Mercutio stick his face so close to Lady Capulet. If you would have a chance to listen to the heart of Lady Capulet.,you will find them pounding furiously with joy. So much a joy that nothing can measure.

“My friend…” Before she can finish, Mercutio stop her with a French kiss. Those tones love each other, they act as if finally, they find each other. 

Lady Capulet let out a short murmur when the kiss finally finishes. Mercutio and her, they are so close to each other. She looks at those eyes, those eyes that she once regarded childish now attracts her so much. She move her fingers on the perfect face of Mercutio, than his neck, than his hair. Then suddenly, she drag him closer, so close that their nose lose it’s ordinary shape, and they kiss again.

Now before that, Lady Capulet only have one arm to support her body, Young or not, Mercutio is a men, He is at top of her. After all those kisses, her body already softens, and now that arm nolonger hold the strength of Mercutio’s body, and they fall. “Oh mon dieu.” “oui, oui, mon dieu.” They keep calling out to God’s name or each others name. If anybody is standing there and watching them, they would not find the scene pleasant. because of the fall, Mercutio nolonger have his feet ont he ground they are on the bed right now, yet one of his shoes is still on from the failing of getting rid of it, lady Capulet’s dress is nolonger in it’s regular condition, it is now twisted, and on of the sleaves have already escape her shoulder. Mercutio further took off his coat and throw them at random space in the room, revealing his white arms. “ Nice arms Mr. Escalus.” “Oh, my lady Capulet, how I hope that your last name is Escalus.” The swinging of their body cause Mercutio’s hair to sweep on the chest and neck of Lady Capulet’s, Lady Capulet nolonger want to maintian something called a lady’s manner and she tear off her clothes to expose her wholeself in front of those gorgous hair. Oh not only the hair, everything, also those eyes. 

Mercutio let out a short laugh when seeing her lady so white and nacked, then he wiggles to took off his own shirt and he make force to act like a horse trainer to his horse.  
Time Stops. Mercutio draw himself low to reach Lady Capulet. He can hear the light sound of her heart beat. Lady capulet stares at him. Do those eyes speak fear? nobody knows. Now they draw themselves closer to each other, closer , closer. Only to be stopped by a voice at the door

“ Mother!”


End file.
